the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
" I am the Viceroy of Heaven, I am the commander of the Host! I will not be challenged by a child! " - Michael to Sargeros before being defeated by him. Michael is the second Archangel created by Anu, the younger brother of Lucifer, and the Viceroy of Heaven. Michael is one of the oldest beings that were ever born and currently he is the most powerful warrior in Heaven. Michael was trained and raised by Lucifer and the two grew very close until Lucifer rebelled and Michael destroyed his body and banished his followers from Heaven, becoming then the Viceroy of Heaven. Biography Early life Archdemons Outer Gods Birth of Humankind Lucifer's rebellion Banishment Anu's departure Cain's war Celestial Council Personality Physical appearence Human Appearence Michael has green eyes, light freckles on his face and short-cropped Ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. He is 6'1", making him shorter than his younger brother Samael, but more muscular. Michael is noted to be "handsome" or even "pretty" by other characters constantly. Archangel Appearence Items * Glorius -''' Also known as the Lance of Michael, Glorious is Michael personal weapon and is the second most powerful weapon in Heaven, second only to the Morning Star Sword; Gloriosus can ignite itself with holy fire and it can become capable of burning anything weaker than an Archangel, making it extremely dangerous. One of its most useful abilities is the fact that it can change shape from a sword to a lance, allowing Michael to fight in many different ways. * '''Archangel Blade - '''As an Archangel, Michael always has an Archangel blade to use against minor foes. Powers and abilities As the second angel ever created, Michael is the most powerful angel under Anu's command, making Michael among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in the entire Universe. Being the highest in Heaven's hierarchy, Michael has immense powers, that are also greately enchanted by his position as the Viceroy of Heaven: Michael is described by many as Anu's most powerful soldier and he has shown to be very powerful not only as an Archangel, but also as a seasoned warrior that has perfcectioned his fighting tecniques over the centuries. Powers * '''Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - As the second oldest Archangel Michael has a tremendously vast supply of supernatural power, making him one of the most powerful celestial beings that Anu created. Other angels, even some of the most powerful angels fear Michael's capabilities and powers. He can effortlessly kill and banish lesser angels at whim and he can even send weaker Archangels back in Heaven. When he is using his sword, Michael is strong enough to hold his own against strong Half Breeds, before being inevitably defeated. ** Nigh-Omniscience -''' Like his brothers, Michael has a deep understanding of many things, due to him being one of the oldest beings in the universe. The only beings whose knowledge surpasses his are Lucifer, Diablos and the Primordial Beings. ** 'Archangel Smite -' Michael has an advanced smite that he can use to kill anything weaker than a Primordial Species Level Entities, making Michael very dangerous. He can also smite with little effort some Half Breeds, allowing the Archangel to kill many opponents with ease. ** 'Energy Manipulation -' *** 'Energy Blast -' *** 'Energy Perception -' * '''Immortality - As the second oldest archangel, Michael has an infinitely long lifespan. He is the second angel and has existed before the universe itself, making him well over 13.8 billions years old. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. ** Night-Invulnerability - Michael cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. Michael is resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; but unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. ** 'Advanced Superhuman Healing: '''Michael is able to heal it instantly and completely. For instance, he was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. Micheal cannot however heal if he is injured by someone stronger than him. Abilities * '''Expert Fighter -' Michael is the second oldest Angel Anu ever created and he was the most devoted of Lucifer's students, making him the second most skilled of the Angels, capable to fight on equal ground against Samael and holding his own for a while against Lucifer before being inevitably defeated. Michael is however skilled enough to fight even against many Nephilims and he can hold his own against even a young Arch Nephilim for a while, before being defeated. * 'Master Leadership -' Michael was the leader of the Host Heaven and he later became the Viceroy of Heaven, becoming the leader of all Heaven: he guided it with an iron fist, but he was described by many as being very skilled and an expert into ispring people, since he managed to convince many Angels to side with him rather than Lucifer and Azrael, as he did with his Archangel siblings. * 'Master Tactitian -' Michael is the leader of Angels and he guided the Authorities since their birth and he trained all of them: as such, Michael is currently the greatest military tactitian into Heaven, making him one of the deadliest beings in the universe. Michael has led his fellow Angels into many battles and even Lucifer acknowledged the latter great abilities into leading his people to victory. * 'Weapon Mastery -' Michael was a devoted student into learning how to use weapons and as such he learned how to use a vast arsenal of weapons with ease and he is described as being very skilled with some particular weapons, making him very dangerous, especially when he is using Glorius, his sword. ** 'Sword Mastery -' Michael is very skilled into using Glorius, his sword, and he showed that his skills are second only to Lucifer, allowing Michael to best even his older siblings, even if they are a tad more powerful than him. ** 'Spear Mastery -' Michael is very skilled into using spears against his foes and he showed that he can change Glorius into a spear, allowing him to fight against his foes with a complete new fighting style. ** 'Dagger Mastery -' Michael can also use Archangel daggers to kill his foes, however he rarely use them. * 'Magic Prophiciency -' Even if Michael prefers to use his fighting skills and Glorius into a fight, he is known to be very skilled into using angelic magic and after becoming the Archangel of Darkness, Michael quickly mastered his new dark powers, making him far more lethal than he ever was. Michael is however surpassed into witchcraft by Lucifer and Gabriel: Lucifer is much more powerful than Michael, while Gabriel has a great love for magic and as such she use it much more than Michael. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Beings Items * 'Magic -' Magic cannot kill Michael, however binding spells strong enough are capable to trap Michael. * 'Frozen Throne -' Since this throne is capable to hold Lucifer, it would have no problem in imprisoning her Michael, who even as the Viceroy of Heaven is only a quarter as powerful as Lucifer was. * 'Wings Lost -' Should Michael ever lose his wings, most of his powers will disappear and he will be only a mortal, even if ten times stronger, however he will not able to get his powers back unless someone restore his wings. Killing or Destroying Beings Items Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Authorities Category:Birth of a Hero